My Choice
by Xeallia
Summary: okay, this is an old story of Rei and Usagi and thier arranged marriage. It's MarmoruUsagi and Rei.........I don't know yet, but that makes it even more fun because you don't know either! HA!
1. A sad begining

Note #1: Darien has an identical twin: Aaron.  
  
Note #2: I really didn't want to mess with the Serenity-Serena name thing so Queen Serenity is Serena's mother. Kay? And by the way, in case you about as 'special' as Serena herself Queen Qwinnella is Princess Rei's mum.  
  
)~*~*~* The Earth Kingdom - The conference room *~*~*~(  
  
"So It's settled." Queen Serenity commented as she signed the last of the papers confirming the marriage of Princess Serena of the moon and Prince Darien of Earth and Princess Rei of the plant mars and Prince Aaron of earth. The infant Princesses lay quietly in their cribs. Queen Qwinnella watched over the children with a look of deep regret in her eyes that Queen Serenity was still trying to calculate.  
  
"Yes. Shall we bring the twins in to see their future brides?" The King of earth suggested. Meaning the Princes of earth, Darien and Aaron.  
  
"Yes. We must be going soon." Queen Qwinnella replied softly. Two boys of about age five with identical coal black hair, sharp features, smirks, and tall forms walked in. The only physical difference between them was their eyes. While Darien had deep blue eyes, Aaron had startling green eyes that changed color with his mood and thoughts. As they approached their infant brides his eyes were aqua-green. The princes scrunched up their noses at the sight of two little, cootie infested girls, and the Girls began to wail.  
  
"Is this a good sign?" Serenity asked eyeing the complaining children.  
  
"Darien! Aaron! That's not very noble!" King Davian scolded his sons. The princes looked at their father, disregarding his orders; Aaron shoved Darien yelling, "You're it!" and ran out of the room. Davian didn't try to stop them but only sighed at their retreating figures.  
  
"Well that was a good start." Qwinnella put in as she picked her daughter up from the Ebony and ruby crib. Serenity followed by picking up the small Princess Serena, nodding a respectful goodbye to the king, and walking out of the room. With a small farewell and bow Qwinnella and Davian parted, not to see each other ever again.  
  
)~*~*~ The Moon Kingdom - Serenity's quarters ~*~*~(  
  
Serenity sighed as she thought of what she had just done. Her daughter was to marry Prince Darien of Earth. It was for the good of the moon people. Still, guilty thoughts ran through her mind *But what of Serena? Isn't her marriage exposed to be her choice? Qwinnella said it was the will of the fire. Whatever that means. What does that mean? Qwinnella has been acting strange lately. * There was a knock at the door. She groaned and walked across the cold stone floor to answer it. The door swung open to reveal a tall, beautiful woman with fire red hair, proud chin, small nose, and, unlike the normal people of mars who had flaming red eyes, worn looking Amethyst eyes. It was Queen Qwinnella. The lack of sparkle and shine in her eyes made Serenity worry. She was normally so cheerful and peppy. It was like her soul had been wounded. Serenity frowned and let her in.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you. It's not easy, but I must." Qwinnella announced sadly.  
  
"What is it Qwinn? I'll do anything you ask if you'll just smile!" Serenity tried to bring a hint of cheerfulness into the room, which had turned suddenly very cold despite the roaring fire in the hearth. Qwinn sat so near the fire that the flames licked the calm red hair cascading down her back and strait to her feet.  
  
"I don't know how to put this, other than my power is draining from me. It's going to Rei. Something is taking my power, ever so slowly, from me, and giving it to Rei."  
  
"What do you mean? Qwinn, you can't live if your powers are taken from you." Serenity was confused.  
  
"That's where the favor comes in. I want you to take care of my daughter. Raise her as a princess should be raised. If I appoint a reagent she will be raised as an inferior. I hate to ask you but you're the only person I know that I can trust to her, and you know the way of my people. Please don't say no." The woman was near begging and in tears. Serenity couldn't have said no if she had wanted to.  
  
"Of coarse I will. " A tear ran down Serenity's cheek as she looked upon her dying friend.  
  
"I have a month at the most left to live. Don't cry Serenity." Qwinn pleaded, making no attempt to wipe the tears from her own cheeks. She was scared, she was dying. She had one Beautiful daughter, in good hands, and a caring best friend to spend her last days with. She took calm from the fire behind her and comfort from the gentle grip of her friend's hand on hers, and stopped her tears. It had been a wonderful life.  
  
)~*~*~ Two years later - The Moon Palace ~*~*~(  
  
Serenity didn't cry anymore in the shadow of Queen Qwinnella of the plant Mars's grave. The sorrow wasn't gone, but for the sake of Qwinn's child, Princess Rei, she pushed the tears aside. Now, with a little princess on each hand she felt blessed to have Qwinn's legacy, and her angle, a console her.  
  
"Is that my mommy, Serenety?" Rei asked her in her high, childish voice.  
  
"Yes Sweetheart. That's your mommy." Serenity told her sadly.  
  
"When is she coming back?" Rei asked. The simple words of the innocent child almost broke the dam she had built within herself to stop her tears. She came down to look into Rei's eyes.  
  
"No, Honny, she won't be coming back. She's gone Rei."  
  
"She's not coming back?"  
  
"No. She's gone. Gone to a better place." A tear ran down the child's cheek, falling to the ground in witch her mother lay. She understood. She was only 26 months old and she already knew that her life was never to be lead by her mother.  
  
)~*~*~ The princesses at age 8 - The Moon Palace ~*~*~(  
  
"MOMMY!? I want to go to out today!" The little Princess Serena complained to the Queen. The Mars Princess was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Rei?" Serenity asked of her daughter.  
  
"I don't know! I want to go o-out" Serena whined. **Xea: So the habit started early then?** The woman rolled her eyes discretely at her child. *I've raised a soiled little whiner.* Serenity thought.  
  
"Yes, but what does Rei want to do?" Serena whined again and left to look for her friend.  
  
She found her in the fire garden. The garden had been built in the memory of Queen Qwinnella. This was where the princess spent most of her time. Standing either in the fire **Xea: She's immune to fire, get it? Princess of Mars, the celestial fire, immune? I'm going to shut-up now.** or chanting before it. Now she was in a sort of trace, looking into the roaring depths of the large fire that stood in the center of the extensive and intricate garden where the spirit of her mother was still thriving.  
  
"Rei, com'on. Mommy wants to see you." Serena told her friend. Rei returned to the world to glare at Serena. The glare reflected the fire and adding to the natural fire in her eyes. Her eyes were always unnerving, and with the added fire around her they made one's hair stand on end. And if Serena hadn't grown up with Rei and wasn't used to it she would have stared to run in the other direction in fear.  
  
"Rei! Mum wants to see you!" Serena shouted instead. Rei quietly rose and went to see Serenity.  
  
"I don't have a mother." Rei whispered as she walked past her friend. Rei was extremely mature for her age. She always had been. Her fiery eyes held a tragic knowledge far beyond her years. She hardly ever smiled. It was even worse a couple years ago. She was beginning to grow out of the loss of her mother, but everyone who knew her knew she would never fully recover.  
  
)~*~*~ The Princess at age eight - The Moon Palace ~*~*~(  
  
"My life sucks." Rei grumbled as Serena dragged her two a new room in the palace that she had found. Serena had been on this thing about exploring the palace lately and frankly Rei was getting sick of it and was once again letting Serena drag her around. * Wait! Why am I letting Serena drag me everywhere she pleases? Oh! This is enough! * Rei thought as she slammed her foot down and refused to move it. Serena's hand jerked forcefully on her's and Serena went flying into Rei. Rei didn't filch but spun Serena around from where she now sat on the floor.  
  
"Why do you have to drag me everywhere!? It's a bit annoying, or don't you care?" Rei requested of her best friend.  
  
"I care! You don't get around enough! So I'll get you around for you." Serena answered pulling herself from the floor and tried to take off again. Rei was stronger than Serena from all the warrior training required of a princess of Mars verse all the etiquette lesson required of a moon princess. Rei didn't budge.  
  
"Come o-on! Re-ei?" Serena whined.  
  
"Don't whine Serena, it's not very attractive." Rei informed her.  
  
"Soo-o?" Serena whined again simply to annoy Rei into complying. *It's not going to work. * Rei mentally informed Serena.  
  
"I can try I?" Serena answered. The two could talk mind-to-mind when they wanted to.  
  
"No." Rei said, setting fire to Serena's skirt. The fire quickly snuffed itself out before the silk caught ablaze. Serena glared at Rei evilly and they started to laugh. They were more like twin sisters than friends.  
  
)~*~*~ Princesses at age 14 -The Moon Palace ~*~*~(  
  
Serenity stared at the doorway of the conference room waiting for Princess Rei to arrive. Time was running out for her to go to her home planet of mars. *She can't rule over a place she's never been to.* Serenity thought. She knew Rei wasn't going to like this, but what could she do about it? She loved Rei like the second daughter she never had. But there was a clear difference between Rei and Serena. You could even see it in their eyes that they were of different natures. Rei had raging fire in her eyes, while Serena had innocence and purity in her eyes. Rei and Serena walked into the room. This startled Serenity, though it shouldn't have. They were practically joined at the hip.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here?" Serenity questioned her daughter.  
  
"You asked for us, did you not?" Serena replied.  
  
"Oh! Those foolish servants can't get through their heads that you two are two different people! Oh well, you might as well stay. This concerns you too."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Rei questioned, her eyes flickering suspiciously.  
  
"Rei, I think it's time you visited your home planet." queen Serenity said, getting strait to the point," I know you already know every aspect of your culture and you've had all the lessons: magic lessons, Shang fighting, hand-to-hand and with weapons combat, and gods know what else. And you've exceeded beyond my imagination in all. But I think it's time you experienced your plant first-hand." Serenity held her breath as Rei's eyes raged with amethyst fire of anger and thoughtfulness. Serena just stared at her, slack-jawed.  
  
"Can Serena come?" Rei finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yes mother, that's a wonderful idea. I don't have any lessons or drills I can't do on mars. Can I? Can I go to Rei's planet with her?" This made Serenity uneasy.  
  
"Um, Serena, there's a difference between you going away and Rei leaving." Serenity pointed out. Serena began to pout.  
  
"Serenity, what is the difference?" Rei questioned dangerously, the fire in her eyes was having a blood curdling effect on Serenity's peace of mind, not to mention her stomach. Rei was dangerous when she lost her temper. It was the only time when her power, witch was nothing to toy with even when she was in control of it, got away from her.  
  
"Well, Rei knows how to protect herself."  
  
"MOTHER! I'm not a child!" Serena screeched  
  
"And it is also a fact that you haven't had a self-defense lesson in your life!" Her mother countered.  
  
"With all do respect, your majesty, I am capable of protecting both of us." Although Rei's voice was soft the clipped and angry tone stopped all activity in the room. Even the servants stopped their work to stare at Rei. The fire in her eyes raged and her blood boiled. Serena and her had never been separated and to suggest that she was incapable of taking care of them just made her even more angry.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are but it's not your ability to protect yourself I'm questioning. But it's a lot harder to hide two beautiful princesses than one. I just worry about you two."  
  
"Then, if it makes you feel better we can summon a group of guardians to watch over us." The razor-sharp edge of Rei's voice was gone and the servants went back to work.  
  
"Well I guess, that would work."  
  
"Are there any other objections?"  
  
"Well, no, I guess that's it." Serenity answered thoughtfully.  
  
"I can go then?" Serena asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But I-"  
  
"It's settled then." Rei cut in, turned and left. Serena followed. Serenity shook her head and chuckled at her girls. They'd grown so much.  
  
Now, what to do about those guardians¼ 


	2. The Princesses

~*~*~ "They're late." Rei grumbled needlessly as she paced the floor of the conference room. Her, Serena, and Queen Serenity where awaiting the gardenias Serenity had requested for her daughter. They had been waiting for 20 minutes. Normally none of them would have minded waiting 20 extra minutes but they where here as two princesses and a queen, not two twelve-year-olds and their elder. It was never wise to keep royalty waiting. Especially when one of them had a deadly temper. Rei only had time to pace the floor twice more before the heavy oak doors opened and a servant walked in and formally announced that the requested persons were here.  
  
"Very well, send them in." Serenity replied. The servant disappeared for a moment. When he returned he was escorting three girls of about the princess's age. The first was tall with a strong build, reddish-brown hair pulled into a pony- tail on top of the head, and lime green eyes. The second was a blonde of medium stature, with piercing blue eyes. And the third was a small timid looking girl with deep blue hair and eyes to match her hair in color, but not in depth. They all took in their surroundings with the caution of a fighter. This seemed strange to Rei. The only one of the small group that was clad with a weapon was the tall girl. She carried a sheathed sword at her right hip, she was apparently left handed, and various knifes and daggers throughout her attire. She also carried a long bow and fighting staff across her back. Rei would have to see what this girl could teach her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Princess Serena. This is my friend: Princess Rei." Serena introduced herself. Rei bowed her head in greeting.  
  
"I'm Princess Mina of the planet Venus. Goddess of love and beauty!" The blonde introduced herself. She was a bit hyper about it.  
  
"Princess Lita, Jupiter." The tall girl followed. She was studying Rei with great intensity.  
  
"Hello. I'm P-Princess Ami of Mercury." Speaking looked like a lot of work for the shy girl.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you, if you don't mind me asking what do each of you have to offer as far as protection is concerned?" Rei asked formally asked of the arrivals.  
  
"Concerned of your well being?" Lita asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"For Serena's well being. I can take care of myself." Rei corrected the girl firmly. She nodded her understanding.  
  
"Well, I advance intellectually. I'm not even sure why I'm here." Ami confessed.  
  
"Don't be modest Ami. I'm a trained fighter in most trades of the art, although from my outfit I would think that obvious." Lita grinned. It was true. Even without the various weapons hanging from her shapely body she was wearing a body conforming top with a low neckline and no sleeves that exposed from below her breast to her hip, a short skirt that came to about mid-thigh and had two slits on the sides coming almost all the way up the skirt's short length, and boots that came to her knees. *I'm definitely going to have to see what thing girl can teach Me.* Rei thought studying her attire.  
  
"And last but not least I have a strange control over the natural power in the universe!" Mina exclaimed excitedly. *Great! Another Spaz to add to Serena's psycho behavior!* Rei commented to herself. Serenity smiled at the results of her search  
  
~*~*~ Tears slid freely down Serena's cheeks as she hugged her mother farewell. ~ God Serena! We're only leaving for two weeks! ~ Rei teased Serena telepathically ~ Sooo!? I can't believe you're not the least bit sorry we're leaving! ~ Came the reply. ~ I'm sorry! It's not like I want to leave, but we're coming back! ~ Serena's answer was in the form of a glare and exasperated sigh.  
  
Five princesses walked through the portal that Serenity had conjured and where gone. In the portal, it was nothingness. Cold; so very cold. And black. There were no sensations in the portal, all one could see was themselves and their companions. It was all over in a moment. Light flooded their eyes. They could feel warm, hard stone beneath their feet, taste heat in the air, and see many tall, red headed people staring at the four beautiful, royal girls standing they're after they simply appeared in the middle of a town square. The fifth had clumsily fallen to her knees. Sighing, Rei turned to pick her friend up. When she turned forward again a tall, well built, slightly shaggy, extremely large man knelt before her, bowing deeply. She would have to get used to people in front of her on their knees. *I am these peoples' crown princess.* Rei thought as the man led to the to a great palace. It was made entirely out of bricks of black opal, traced with stunning ruby, amethyst,  
and deep sapphire, almost all the wood in the palace was ebony with a glint of finished mahogany to catch the eye. It was an understatement to say that this Palace was breathtaking. ~ This is mine? All mine?! ~ Rei asked telepathically. ~ Rei-i, your drooling. ~ Serena teased, in a state of shock herself. ~ Oh, shadup! So are you! ~ ~ So? This isn't my palace. ~ ~ Well it's not my fault that your palace is nothing to drool at! ~ Serena rolled her eyes and continued to follow the silent man through twisting corridors and endless flights of stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later, literally, they were in a large hall with one door ebony with a jeweled handle and silver plate upon it that read "King's council" at the very end. The large man motioned for them to stay put and entered into the room on the other side.  
  
"Did anyone pay attention to how we get back outside?" Lita asked.  
  
"Left, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, middle fork, left, left, right, left, right, left, right, down 4 flights of stairs, left, up a flight of stairs, left, right, and strait on through the big door." Ami recited. A snort of laughter sounded behind them. It was their over-sized guide.  
  
"Sorry `bout that. There's be a shortcut to every place in th' palace but I didn' know how ye would react to walkin' through a wall or jumpin' in a fire."  
  
"Rei would have been fine with the fire bit." Serena announced cheerfully. The guard frowned.  
  
"That's PRINCESS Rei to ye!" he barked. They evidently took titles very seriously here.  
  
"It's quite alright. She's the Moon Princess Serena. There's no need for formalities between us." Rei reassured the burly man. The man still looked disturbed but didn't question his crown princess.  
  
"Highness, yer wanted in the throne room." He announced, suddenly remembering that he wasn't there to mingle with the princesses. Rei nodded and stood expectantly before the door. The man obediently opened it for her and the princesses walked through it. One could easily tell the confident persons from the shy ones of the group. Serena, Lita, and Rei stood tall, walked gracefully, and held their heads high with pride. While Ami and Mina, bouncy, hyperactive Mina, walked with heavy steps, eyes glued strait ahead, and minds thoroughly conscious of 2 dozen staring sets of eyes. Soon they stood before a throne, so intricately decorated in gems one could hardly see the plain black oxy that lay beneath. In the throne sat a plump man in his early thirties with, as with most of the people about this plant, fiery red hair, his streaked with silver, a round, pudgy face, coal black eyes, and a mouth two sizes two small for his face. This must have been the reagent. As one the  
princesses bowed respectfully to the man. He rose from his great throne to kneel at its foot.  
  
"Your Royal Highness." His voice was low and rumbling as it echoed around the room. There was a rustling of silk as the people around them followed his actions. The day was preceded with a banquet in honor of the crown princess of mars and her companions.  
  
~*~*~ Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Serena walked into the main room of their quarters. Prying her black, high heeled shoes off her sore feet Rei collapsed into a large chair in front of the fire. She had danced with what seemed to be every man, youth and old, in kingdom. Looking about her she saw everyone else doing the same. It had been indeed a long day. No one said a word until the maids came in.  
  
"Would you like something your Highness?" A small, pleasant looking woman asked. She had dirty blonde hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head and tired, but kind, brown eyes. She didn't look as if she had been born on this plant.  
  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give for a shallow pool to soak my feet!" Rei responded kindly. As many friends she could make on this plant, the better.  
  
"OH! But of coarse! Every man in the kingdom must have wanted to dance with you, what with the rumors and all!" Cried the maid as she bustled off to fetch the pool of water.  
  
"WAIT!" Rei cried after her. The maid stopped dead in her tracks as Rei's voice cut the still air," There are rumors about me here? What are they!"-The maid only stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror. -"Well? I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"Well, Your Royal Highness, They call you a number of things. A Goddess of Temptation; Daughter of fire; Maiden of beauty; Lady of lust. The list goes on." The maid stumbled under the words.  
  
"GODDESS OF TEMTATION!" Serena shrieked. She soon fell into helpless convolutions.  
  
"Don't laugh Serena. Rei is the most beautiful girl I know! I-I mean not that YOU aren't a close second!" Lita cried. Ami fell in with Serena and Mina soon followed. The last to laugh was Rei herself. They had all gained friends for life. 


	3. A Crushed Hope

)~*~ -Princesses at age 16 - The Moon Palace~*~(  
  
"Princess Serena. This is Luna. Luna; Serena." Queen Serenity introduced her daughter to her new adviser. The cat stood proudly, as cats often do, with her nose in the air, witch is a human trait. Serena stared blankly at the feline.  
  
"A cat? My new adviser is a cat?" She questioned doubtfully. Luna's eyes opened to glare at her employer.  
  
"Yes a cat. And with an attitude like that you need all the advice I can give! Lesson one: Princesses should always be mindful of their manners. Of coarse that's subject for adjustment for the situation. Lesson two: Never under-estimate a `cat'. " With that said the black ball of fur transformed into a beautiful youth woman with violet hair flowing in waves down to her feet, eyes a few shades darker than her hair. She was an inch shorter that Serena but manage to look down her nose at the princess despite it.  
  
"OH! Hmmm, this could be a good thing." Serena observed.  
  
"Yes it certainly could. Don't worry Rei got the same treatment. Now go. I have other business to attend to." Serenity pushed her daughter out the door. She was a very busy woman after all.  
  
~*~*~ Apparently the Queen had been true to her word. In the fire garden Rei sat with their friends (Who had been appointed princess Serena's permanent guardians after they're return from Mars.) Lita, Ami, Mina, and Lita's elder brother (who was visiting at the time) Seth. Serena approached the group curiously. Seth was staring attentively at Rei, even though Mina was holding the conversation of choice at the moment. Serena tapped Rei on the shoulder from behind. The girl jumped, shedding a white cat onto the floor. Serena ignored the cat for the moment. She'd worry about that later.  
  
"Prince Seth?" Serena greeted the near stranger' " Do you like Rei?" It was a bold question and Seth blushed fiercely. Serena pretend not to notice. The two girls had been getting an awful lot of attention from the local gentlemen lately. They now knew what Serenity had been talking about when she said, "It's hard to hide two beautiful princesses".  
  
"Well¼ um, er¼" The prince stumbled uncomfortably.  
  
"Serena! That's NOT an appropriate question for a PRINCESS to ask a prince or anyone else for that matter! It's just not polite!" Luna scolded her royal charge.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to give me advice! Not boss me around!" She growled at the once-again cat.  
  
"Yes. And I'm advising you NOT to ask that question. And also it would be wise if you realized there nothing you can do about me bossing you around, I'm planning to do that one weather you like it or not, Highness." Serena rolled her eyes knowing very well that this was not a very polite thing to do either.  
  
"Well Serena, I'm not the only one getting attention around here." Rei Added. Nodding to an approaching youth man headed toward Serena.  
  
All members of the group besides Seth and Serena herself held their breath until the features of the youth came to focus. He had strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes that pleaded with the princesses to let him approach. No body was about to stop him with his looks. His nose was small but strait; chin was set in pride and stubbornness, he was broad shouldered and had what looked like very strong arms and hands. ~ He looks nice, try flirting a little for once. ~ Rei told the shorter girl telepathically. ~ Leave me alone. He's not interested in you, now is he? ~ ~ He's not my type. I like strong and rouged; not strong, girlish, and shy. ~ ~ You just want someone bigger that you who'll let you boss then around. ~ ~ If I wanted someone to boss around I'd boss you around! I'm a princess I don't need someone to obey my every whim, everyone already does. SERENA! We can continue this little chat elsewhere, at a time that's more convenient for that poor boy you're ignoring! ~ The  
beginning of a pert answer began to sound in her thoughts but Serena apparently changed her mind and the connection was broke.  
  
"Yes" She asked her voice soft and cultured; she lifted her nose and somehow despite her 4 feet 11 inches looked down at him. As was expected of a princess when greeting a man of unknown rank.  
  
"Bidding you greeting, Your Highness. I am Duke Gamon of Hatija."  
  
"Your Grace, I accept your greetings and request your business here." She lowered her noise a bit to bobbled her head in a slight gesture of respect but continued to look down on him.  
  
"My only interest is your beauty, Highness," She blinked at him. "And that of your party, of course, " He gestured to the surrounding princesses." I had heard many-a-legend of you, Princess Rei, and your unmatchable beauty and that of you're guardians but nobody ever told me you hold the company of an angel." He turned his attention back to Serena.  
  
"Really?" Her voice was sarcastic and tart. You could see Gamon's ego deflate. "I'm sorry, Duke Gamon of Hatija, but I did not come here to be romanced. Leave, please."  
  
He opened and closed his mouth several times but ultimately left. His head hung, his lips pursed and his ego no bigger than a pinprick, he left.  
  
~SERENA! ~ Rei screamed telepathically ~ Don't you start! I don't know what happened so don't pry. ~ Rei decided she would get an explanation latter.  
  
"Rei? Can I talk to you, alone, please?" Seth broke the awkward silence that followed. Serena let out a strange coughing, snorting noise that Rei dignity decided to ignore as she walked past her to Seth's side. She followed him to an secluded place of the gardens, on the way there Seth tenderly took her hand.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes?" She sat uncomfortably on the edge of the stone pedestal witch spurted flames every now and then.  
  
"May I tell you something? Something I never thought I'd hear myself say but still must say if I want to live with myself?"  
  
"What is it Seth?"  
  
The tall man sat next to her and took her small, fighting-callused palm into his own large one. To his own surprise he brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"I think I'm-"  
  
"SETH! Setitarian, may I speak to you?" Serenity rushed up to them, looking bewildered.  
  
"Umm, yes Your Majesty."  
  
"Rei? Could you excuse us?" Rei left on royal request, extremely unhappily. "Seth you do know Rei is arranged to marry Prince Aaron of Earth don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Majesty, but with all do respect I am just as much of a prince as Aaron of earth."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"I understand that my tittle as heir to the Juparian thrown should give me the right to court Princess Rei!"  
  
"SETITARIAN! You will not court Rei! I told that poor girl's mother I would look after her! Quinnella's last act as Queen was to arrange a marriage and I will NOT undermined that wish! You are dismissed, Prince Setitarian."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"YOU ARE DISSMISED, Prince Setitarian! Now go. GO!" With with head down and tears glistening in defeated eyes he too left on royal request. 


	4. A fiery temper

AN: Okay this is kind short but it's a big part of the story. Oh, and I'm sorry to those of you that reviewed the story, I had to change so many things that it was easier just to post it all over again. Okay, Enjoy Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~ It had only been ten minutes when a servant girl curtsied in front of Rei.  
  
"Her Majesty wishes to see you, Your Highness."  
  
"Thank you. Tell her I shall be right there." She turned back to Serena. "You can't really think he was going to tell me he loves me. We hardly know each other!"  
  
"From the look he was giving you I wouldn't doubt it. In fact I'd bet the treasury on it."  
  
"Well then thank the gods you don't have the authority to do that yet."  
  
"Yes but soon I will."  
  
"Not unless you're planning a assassination on your mother. She's in the goddess of life's eye at the moment."  
  
"Okay, eventually." Rei nodded her approval and disappeared into a fire at her left.  
  
She reappeared in the silver-lined chambers of the queen.  
  
"I'll never get used to you arriving through my fire." Serenity' voice told her from behind her desk.  
  
"Thou hath called me, Majesty?"  
  
"Yes. I want to make sure you know to stay away from Setitarian."  
  
Rei's eyes turned fiery red. "Understand this, Serenity. This is my life you're toying with and I will not allow it. If you try to stop me from loving I will pack up and claim my throne. Aaron of earth will find someone else!"  
  
"I promised your mother-"  
  
"I do not care what a piece of paper says, my mother's signature or not! Paper burns faster than flesh." The air crackled with fire of rage.  
  
"I'm only trying to keep my promise, Rei. Stay away from Seth."  
  
"NO! I will not! If I fall in love with him, or any other man for that matter, I will love him, and there is NOTHING you can DO to STOP ME!!!!" She let out a deafening scream. Streamers of fire spouted from each one of her fingers and circled around her. One streamer brushed a chair that caught ablaze as if it was made of straw. She screamed again before she collapsed into a heap on the marble floor. A wine's maid, bring fruit and juice into the chambers, dropped her tray. Serenity turned on her. "Get Serena and a healer! NOW!!!!"  
  
The girl ran out of the room. 


End file.
